Restless Eyes
I can't continue on like this. I can still remember the look on her face, the torment I had felt. I try not to think of it, but this may be the last thing I have the chance to write. I'll explain later. So, anyway, when I was 13 years old, every summer I would go up to my Grandma's house for a few weeks. At the time I had a great interest in older technology. My Grandma had an old computer in the basement of her home. Unfortunately, because her house was so isolated from most civilization (it being located high up in the mountains, surrounded by a mile of forest) she did not have internet access. So I just had to fool around with the default Windows programs on her PC. The computer ran on Windows 95, so the programs I mainly fooled around with were Paint and Solitaire. One summer when I went up there, however, something was very amiss. When I walked through the front door of the house, instead of my Grandma cheerfully greeting me, she was solemnly rocking back and fourth on her rocking chair. She glanced towards the front door and let out a quick smile, then went back to rocking. "Grandma!" I exclaimed. "Grandma"!. Still no response. "Grandma, what's wrong?" I finally asked. Her pupils widened and shrunk in a very fast motion, as if she just snapped out of a trance. "Oh, dear. Come to Grandma!" she let out. I was pleased, but at the same time a bit uncomfortable to see her act in such a way. She had me sit down on the couch located next to the rocking chair and went into the kitchen. "Grandma just made a fresh batch of oatmeal cookies, just for you, sonny!" She said. As I sat there on the couch, I looked at the staircase leading to the basement. I noticed a red glow coming from it. "The computer!" I thought. Just as I thought about getting up and going to it, my Grandma, as fast as I've ever seen her run, ran straight to the door to the stairs and closed it, as if she was reading my mind. "No going to the basement just yet, you still didn't eat!" she exclaimed. Her voiced sounded raspy, and almost nervous sounding. As she went back into the kitchen to get the cookies, I was really starting to get the feeling something was wrong. "Grandma?" I shout to her. "Is everything alright?". She comes back out with a tray of freshly baked cookies. The smelled amazing. But the thing that ruined the experience was the terrified look on Grandma's face. What could possibly be wrong with her? She placed the tray of cookies on the coffee table, and I took one. They tasted great. Grandma took a few as well, but she kept glancing toward the door to the basement. When I was finished, I turned to grandma and asked her the question. "Grandma, may I use the computer?". Her eyes lit up, and she looked like she was going to faint. "No sweetie, it is broken. Here, I have some puzzles for you to play with in the meantime". How odd. Last summer, the computer was completely fine. How could it have broke? She hardly uses it. Anyhow, I sat with Grandma and played puzzles until it was time to go to bed. As I was getting my pajamas on in the upstairs bedroom, I noticed something in the hallway. It looked to be a pair of eyes. They were ghostly looking, and I didn't look at them long enough to see what color they were. I screamed when I saw them, and when I did, Grandma almost instantly appeared in the doorway, looking panicked. "What's wrong?!" she exclaims. I say "I saw eyes, Grandma"! Realizing how silly that sounded, Grandma chuckled. She told me everything was ok and not to worry. She turned off the light and went back downstairs. Shocked, I lay wide awake. I started thinking of things to get my mind off it. I remembered the computer. The more I thought about the computer, the more curious I got. Eventually, my curiosity got to me. I decided to sneak downstairs and take a look at the computer. As I was walking down the stairs to get to the first floor, I peeped inside of Grandma's room to see if she was asleep. She was sleeping in a very unusual way, laying flat on her belly, face down. She didn't even have any covers over her. I continued to the staircase leading down to the basement. When I got there, I quietly opened the door. I could see the glow from earlier. I walked slowly down the stairs, to avoid making any noise. I finally got to the bottom of the stairs. I looked over at the old machine, and noticed the screen was a bright red. "Maybe Grandma was right. Maybe it is broken" I thought to myself. As I take a seat at the computer, I press the power button to turn the pc off. It turned off just fine. As I turned it back on, everything appeared normal. The Windows 95 logo popped up and everything. It took me right to the desktop. "What was Grandma saying? This pc works just fine!" I thought. I glance at the desktop, and right away I notice something. Three files, one named Tommy.jpeg, another named Eyes.mp4, and the final one being named Upstairs.mp3. I was a bit creped out to see a file with my own name on it that I didn't create. I assumed Grandma just put a picture of me on the computer. I opened the file, and to my surprise, it was a picture of Grandma. She was sitting down at a chair. The location looked to be on the front porch of her house. She was completely expressionless. I didn't see anything too strange at first. The more I looked at the image, however, I noticed something. In the backround, towards the mountains, I saw the same two glowing eyes I saw earlier. I felt my heart sink at the sight of this. I began to sweat. I quickly closed out of the image after seeing that. I deleted that image, and moved on to the next file, Eyes.mp4. I was scared to open it, judging by the name of the file, but the curiosity got to me. I opened the file, and was greeted by the front porch again. It looked to be someone recording while walking around. They walked through the front door, and into the house. I noticed that there was no sound other than a faint heartbeat. The person walked upstairs, and into the bedroom where I usually sleep. I saw my body on the bed, in a fetal position. I freaked out when I saw this. For a split second, the video cut out to an image of the eyes, then cut back in. The video was now back at the front porch, and the person recording began to walk to Grandma's room. And when he got to Grandma's room, I almost threw up. It was Grandma, hanging from a noose attached to the ceiling. Even though she was clearly dead, she had a huge smile on her face. Her eyes had been removed from their sockets. Again, the video cut out to the eyes for a split second. The video then closed on its own. It had also deleted itself. That left one file, Upstairs.mp3. I don't know what, but something forced me to open that file. For the first few seconds, I heard absolutely nothing. Then, I heard heavy breathing. I heard Grandma call my name in the video. Between Grandma calling my name, I heard someone scream in a very unhumanly way. Grandma's calls and the horrible scream played in a loop for almost 3 minutes, and the heavy breathing could be heard in the background the whole time. Finally, at around 4 minutes, all noise stopped. For the remainder of the clip, I heard someone whisper the word "upstairs" over and over again. At the very end, at around 6 minutes, I could hear a scream that sounded a lot like my Grandma's. The file closed itself, and the background of the computer was replaced by the word "Upstairs". The computer then shut down by itself. I immediately rushed up the stairs, crying. I called for Grandma, but I got no response. I went upstairs to my room, and in there I saw something that I could never get out of my head. It was Grandma, just like in the video I saw. She hung from the ceiling, with a huge grin on her face, and her eyes were missing. I let out a scream, and I turned around. There, in the hallway, were the eyes. I finally fainted when I saw this. When I woke up, somehow I was back in my own home. My mom was there, and she told me when she came to pick me up from Grandma's she found me passed out on the floor. I asked her if she saw Grandma. She said no. She said Grandma was nowhere to be seen. She left my room to go call the police regarding Grandma. I had no clue what was going on, but out of the corner of my eye, I always see those eyes. I cant take it anymore. I am writing this so you can find out my story. Tonight, I will be ending this torment. I just cant take it anymore. Those eyes, those restless eyes, are always watching. Iamthewhisperer (talk) 21:26, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story